Mister Magix
Mister Magix is an episode of Kygo and Friends. Sypnosis Alesso, instead of revising the subjects for the mid-term exams, prefers to brave the cool guys in 'Mister Magix', a beauty contest taking place downtown. He fails his exams and has to study very seriously final examination, to avoid repeating the year! Plot In Magix City, Kygo and DJ Angelo are hanging out along with Chococat and Hello Kitty. Kygo has told DJ Angelo about his dreams and he finds them incredible, as the man in Kygo's dreams calls him by name and his voice sounds familiar. Kygo also tells him that he also looks familiar but he does not know why. He explains that these dreams occur every night and every night it is a new episode. He is not sure why these occur; he wonders why he has magical powers and how they come to him so naturally. He then tells DJ Angelo that he feels as if the man in his dreams wants to tell him something and mentions that he went to the library at Alfea to research about him, though there were many, after he had returned there was no more. DJ Angelo thinks a bit and decides this would definitely be a nice job for DJ Khaled and will ask him for his assistance, he then says goodbye and heads home with Chococat. At Alfea, Skrillex announces to the students that the simulator that was destroyed previously by Kygo has completed its repair and the tests resumes. He names out the students who still need to take the test: Tiesto, Zedd, Martin Garrix, Alesso, Calvin Harris, David Guetta, Marshmello, Mark Ronson, Grandmaster Flash, and Diplo. Marshmello and Grandmaster Flash start getting nervous but Diplo is not at all fazed by this and tries to calm them down leading Marshmello to remind him that he is always studying compared to the rest. Skrillex looks about the students and notices that Alesso is missing and presumes that he is trying to avoid taking the test. Kygo explains that Alesso had told him he did not feel well and went to the infirmary. Skrillex hopes he feels better and that there are a lot of assignments he needs to make up and he begins the test. David Guetta steps into the simulator and chooses the option of revoking sadness brought on by witches' magic. The test begins. Kygo stops by the infirmary; the head nurse asks Kygo if there was something wrong. Kygo tells her he is okay but wonders if Alesso was in here, the nurse explains that Kygo is the first person to have entered the infirmary and considers this odd because there are exams going on. Kygo thanks her and leaves. He returns to the dorm and the other Djs are relaxing in the living room. Kygo tells them that Alesso was not sick and that he chose to skip class. David Guetta says that the test was not even difficult and Zedd says that running away will not solve anything and eventually he will have to take it. Kygo then wonders where Alesso went as he starts walking to his own room. Kygo then smells something nice and Alesso appears behind him and tells him that it is his new perfume called "Our Moment". Kygo notices that he is completely dressed up. The Mister Magix contest is underway and Alesso's attention is all on it as he intends to win this year and was very close to the year before. Zedd scolds him for putting him priorities on the beauty pageant rather than school. Seeing as the boys do not plan to support him, Alesso tries to persuade them and that he will study a lot right after it. Zedd reminds him that studying is for his own record not them. Alesso pouts and Kygo gives in but sternly reminds him that he must keep his promise. Alesso is overjoyed and tells them that it will be a peaceful event. Calvin Harris is happy to hear but at the same time doubts it considering they always bump into DJ Snake every time he heads out. At Cloud Tower, Michael Sinterniklaas and DJ Khaled are in their dorm as Sinterniklaas tries to talk some sense into DJ Khaled about asking DJ Snake to use magic, which is forbidden, to win the Mister Magix contest. DJ Khaled will not listen to reason, only concerned about winning the contest in order to finally become well-known amongst everyone and wants Sinterniklaas to understand. Michael Sinterniklaas does not and once again tries to talk some sense into him but DJ Khaled gets irritated and storms off saying he does not need Sinterniklaas' support nor him telling him what to do, leaving Sinterniklaas with his head hanging down in disappointment. Nighttime finally arrives and the Djs arrive at the place the contest is being held. The boys, except for Alesso, feel that this will not end well but Alesso tells them not to worry and runs excitedly into the premise. In the premise's hallway, DJ Snake is already there. DJ Snake complains about coming here and tells his plan - to make DJ Khaled into a beautiful young boy then remove the spell and shame him in front of the entire audience. They then work their magic on DJ Khaled. The DJs wait in Alesso's dressing room, while David Guetta and Calvin Harris give him some beauty treatment, they hear someone crying in the hallway. They discover that Troye Sivan's hair has been ruined and is too upset to participate. As he exits the facility, crying, DJ Snake walks by and laughs at him. This causes Kygo to suspect he was the one who messed with his hair. The contest begins and the contestants are introduced. When DJ Khaled is introduced the audience are taken by his beauty, and this upsets Alesso a bit and when Kygo congratulated DJ Khaled, his sour disposition raises some suspicion in Kygo. The contest moves on to the talent portion and all were sabotaged by DJ Snake in order for DJ Khaled to gain the upper hand. DJ Khaled excels at his Karate performance. And DJ Snake also tried to sabotage Alesso's performance but failed. The contest comes to an end and the winner is... DJ Khaled! As he is awarded the crown as the new Mister Magix, DJ Snake undoes the spell and DJ Khaled is humiliated and runs off the stage crying. And the real winner is... Alesso! Alesso is overjoyed to be crowned Mister Magix and as he plans to celebrate with his friends, Kygo reminds him that Alesso needs to cram for the exam as promised. The next day, Alesso takes his test, deciding to finish what Kygo started. But, because of his lack of attention of what he was doing due to fatigue of pulling an all-nighter, Alesso added too much of a grass-growing formula. He got trapped and unfortunately failed the test. Kygo encourages him that he still has time to catch up on his grades. The Djs then get excited about the upcoming summer break. Trivia *It is based on one of the episodes of Winx Club: Miss Magix *Alesso's Hip-Hop based dancing performance was revelaed to be a viral video in the Going Viral? episode Category:Kygo and Friends episodes Category:Spin-Off Episodes